The Knight with Two Soul revamp
by omnious
Summary: The Grand Chase successfully defeated The Queen of Darkness. But they didn't know there was more pressing mater near Serdin. Will they know the crisis? Will they listen to the foreign one?


**Chapter 1: The Ignorant One**

Serdin Kingdom, a country in Bermesiah Continent, once prosper together with its neighboring country, Kanavan Kingdom. But, things gone wrong and resulted into war between county. Kanavan got manipulated by The Queen of Darkness. They attacked Serdin. Of course Serdin put a resistance and resulted in Serdin's win. Serdin successfully drove The Queen of Darkness. Of course they won't satisfied just by that. She could attack Serdin and Kanavan once again if not dealt with.

Serdin Kingdom put on notification for recruiting great warrior to defeat The Queen of Darkness. They got some promising recruits. Those were, Elesis, The Leader of Ruby Knight from Kanavan, Lire, The Elf from Eryuell Island, and Arme, The Mage from Violet Mage guild from Serdin.

Those three recruits adventured to seek off leads to The Queen of Darkness' castle. In their journey, they met with peoples whose had bad relation with The Queen of Darkness and decided to join them. They defeated The Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze. They were known as The Grand Chase.

…

Or so they thought…

* * *

In darkness, a boy tried to sense his surroundings. He found something in front of him, a soft body, and red liquids flowing from its back. He look upwards, then shouted

"Mother! No!" Hysterical and shaken.

The figure was indeed his mother, shielding him from monster's attack. Unfortunately, she didn't survive the raid.

His surroundings turned dark again then changed to that of a market. He was with his father. They were in the middle of shopping for their daily needs. But, several kids threw stones to him. They also mocked him as beast or demon. This event triggered his rage. He enraged and gone mad, uncontrollably attacking his surroundings. Until when his senses returned, his right arm was already covered in red. His left arm was buried on a person's body. It was his father's body. He was in shock, unable to say anything. Pulling his arm, watching his father's body drop to the floor. He could only see his smiling face.

Once again, turn into darkness then he saw a hut. He was lying on a table. He could see an old male figure. It was his grandpa. Holding something reddish round thing in his hand. His grandpa push the thing into his body while murmuring some kind of spell. His body felt hurt form head to toes. His mind turned blank. The next thing he saw was, destroyed hut, just like something blew it from inside, and his grandpa body, full of blood.

"NOO!"

The boy, or rather the red haired man woken up with a lot of sweat running his entire body. He was having bad nightmares, the memories from 10 years ago. His sins he couldn't forget.

"That dream again. I… I can't forgive myself…" he was grieving, letting tears runs from his black eyes.

'Ohhh, looks like a big baby has just awoken.' He heard something mocking him inside his head.

"Shut up!" Slamming his bed with his hand.

'This is so hilarious. Haven't seen you in this bad shape for so long.' Almost laughing.

"…" gone silent to recover his composure.

'What's this? Not gonna reply me? Hmm? Hmm!?' Tried to bait his anger.

"What a great morning." Ignoring the voice inside him, heading to the only window on the right.

'… That's clever.' The voice ended his mockery and turn silent.

He saw big wall there. His house was made of logs and located just beyond the Wall of Serdin. There were only a single bed for one person with the house area of 10 x 10 meters. Across the bed, there was simple chimney made from stone. On bed's left hanged a sword, but not an ordinary one. The sword was so big, a great sword with human size, made from bones, mostly from ribs and backbones. The blade part looked like a ribs arranged vertically side by side with backbone as the center. The holder part was the extension of backbone center. Hanged under the blade was its sheathe. It was made from red colored scales and leather strap. The door was just beyond that. He could be attacked by monsters that way, but a mage in violet dress kindly gave the house a kind of barrier to repel most of monster dwelling in forest. So he was relatively safe there.

He took glance on the sword. He thought of throwing the grim looking sword several times in the past. But he didn't do it because the sword was his only possession except his worn out shirt and holed trousers.

"Well… I need this sword for my protection anyway…" took the sheathe on his back diagonally on right shoulder and put the sword he called Os Gladii in it.

"Let's go outside and split some logs for fuel." Creaking his fingers.

He went outside. There was a tree trunk he cut for the base to split the log. He swung his sword to get the job done, then placed them beside his house.

"Now I need to hunt something for food." Readied to dash inside the forest.

He took down most of the monster there. Be it Slimes, Goblins, or Orcs, they were no match for him. He took his time until noon before coming back. In front of his house, he made arrangement of stones and woods to make simple campfire. He cooks rabbit's meats he caught and ate them until satisfied.

* * *

In Serdin, they spread pamphlets regarding the return of The Grand Chase after defeating Kaze'aze. Their number increased to 13. For the surprise, there were demons as their members. The said pamphlets was blown by wind to the solitary red haired man.

"What is this!?" Picked the blown pamphlet and read its contents.

'A group of children!? Saving the world!?' The voice almost burst into laughter.

The man crushed the paper in rage. He felt unjust that the group welcomed as heroes. He remembered his past. He fought his kinds **[note1]** , to guard the Serdin. He splat his brethren's blood without any help from The Grand Chase nor Serdin Knights. He was angry towards the group whom he thought "just a merry party". He dashed toward Serdin's Gate. As soon as he entered the gate, he saw The Grand Chase. He readied Os Gladii, rushed towards the group.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Note 1: this will be explained later. If you have read my past works, you might have the idea for this.**


End file.
